Sinister Intentions
by hollycullen5
Summary: The Cullen family rule the vampire and human world. The Cullen's took charge, because humans were getting out of hand. 14-year-old Eliza is being sent to a camp in Alaska in an attempt to change her mischievous and criminal ways. However, the camp is run by vampires and Eliza believes that the vampires have sinister intentions. Summary sucks, but the story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended.**

They arrived a few months ago. Well, they didn't exactly arrive; they've been here for centuries. They used to be considered real many years ago, but as time went on people stopped believing in them. Vampires simply became the creatures of horror films and books. I remember being about 4 years old. I couldn't sleep, so my dad allowed me to watch Dracula with him. After that I became terrified of vampires. I was scared that Dracula was lurking under my bed or hiding in the closet in the corner of my bedroom. I also became scared of the dark. Truthfully, I wasn't exactly afraid of the dark, I was afraid about what was in it. My dad told me 'monsters don't exist Eliza' …my dad couldn't have been more wrong.

It was the summer holidays. England had been hit by a heat wave. Finally, there was some glorious sunshine at last. I had spent the beginning of the holidays doing typical teenager stuff…well not exactly typical; I'm quite a rebel actually. I went out partying, getting drunks, getting high and just causing mischief. Then one sunny August day my life changed forever. The date was the 2nd of August 2020 to be precise. My mum shouted me into the living room; I remember the absolute terror in her voice. When I went downstairs, my mum was stood gaping at the television screen in a mixture of shock and fright. Her skin was pale, a lot paler than it usually is. I turned to look at the television screen.

"_Breaking news. This is not a practice. This is an emergency broadcast transmission. Do not leave your homes. Vampires are real. I repeat vampires are real. Whatever you do, do not leave your homes. Remain inside at all costs. Do not panic," _the woman on the screen said.

The rest of the day, my mum, my stepdad and me were in shock. We just stayed inside of our house, praying that it was just a sick joke. I mean… vampires are real? What?

Later on in the day there was another broadcast, but this time it was a vampire speaking. The vampire had strawberry blond hair, quite handsome actually now that I think about it. His eyes were golden and he was as white as a sheet. He was called 'Carlisle Cullen'. He claimed that him and his family are now in control of the vampire world and now the human world. He said that the human world was getting out of control, too many wars, too much violence, too much crime, etc. He said that humans were getting out of hand and that they needed to stop it. As well as the fact that WW4 was on the horizon. WW3 occurred in 2014 and finally ended in 2019. Carlisle claimed that his family would stop all wars. He also said that his family will stop the majority of the violence and make the world a safer and happier place, but I don't believe him. Why would bloodsucking monsters want to help humans? Personally, I think it's a tad suspicious.

Carlisle Cullen also claimed that a lot of things about vampires are purely myths like burning in the sunlight, turning into bats, sleeping in coffins, can't cope with garlics, etc. Anyway enough about the past, I bet you're curious about what happened after that, so let's move on. After Carlisle's announcement people were still worried, but not necessarily scared anymore, which was actually quite surprising. I thought that the world would go crazy with terror, but I guess I was wrong. The Cullen family had enforced stricter laws and punishments like longer prison sentences and higher security. There were now vampires wandering the streets…they were the law enforcers. Of course they kept the human police force, but vampires had also joined the police. Everyone was scared of the vampires; they had piercing red eyes and even their presence made you want to wet yourself. Terrifying was an understatement. However, the crime levels started to drastically decline.

Carlisle had said that most vampires survived on human blood, so humans were forced to give blood. However, the blood was taken via a needle and was done at doctor surgeries, schools halls and places like that. I'd rather give blood then be eaten I suppose. However, not all vampires conformed to the Cullen rules, so sometimes people would disappear and then there body would be found, completely drained of blood. Killing people was now illegal in the vampire world. They could kill animals, but certainly not humans. It was forbidden. The Cullen family said 'every life is precious'. Ha! I don't agree with them on that one, my life certainly isn't precious. To be honest so far my life hasn't particularly been that great. I used to be, but… let's just forget about that for a moment and go back to the story.

Only a month after the Cullen family came to power, I received a letter.

_Dear Eliza Jones, _

_Due to your criminal history, which includes fighting, car theft as well as taking illegal substances and being drunk and disorderly on many occasions you have been chosen to go to Alaska to a camp where you will learn how to be sensible and grow respect for others and yourself. You will be picked up by one of our team members on Wednesday, September 8__th__ at 8.00am sharp. You can bring a small suitcase/ bag filled with necessities and personal belongings. Do not bring clothing, as they're will be clothing for you at the camp. You will remain at the camp for as long as we deem necessary. _

_Yours truly, _

_Eleazar Denali. _

As soon as I read the letter my heart dropped. Great I'm going to a juvenile correction facility. Eleazar Denali or whatever his strange name is called it a 'camp'. Hahaha! Hilarious! A camp is optional, but I'm being forced into it, so therefore it isn't a camp. There was also a leaflet filled with information about the camp. My mum said that it would be a good idea to go, but I disagreed. Anyway it's compulsory, so I don't have a choice.

I was 12 when I started to get out of my hand. My dad died and my mum isn't exactly a good parent. I used to live with my dad before he tragically died in a car accident. After his death I had to go live with my mum and her new boyfriend. That's when I got out of my hand. My stepdad is a complete and utter dick head that bullies me. My mum doesn't care that he's awful to me; she only cares about her self. My mum is beautiful, but completely vain and self obsessed. She neglects me. If I disappeared then she wouldn't care, in fact she probably wouldn't notice. She didn't mean to fall pregnant with me, it was an accident, but that's no excuse for treating me how she does. Anyway, I started hanging out on the streets, as I didn't want to be at home with my mum and stepdad. I got in with the wrong crowd and the rest is history. My dad's sister is called Martha and she's lovely. She tried to get custody, but the court said that my mum should have custody, which is ridiculous.

**This chapter is basically just the opening with a lot of Eliza's background detail. In the next couple of chapters, I'll expand the story a lot more and start to introduce more chapters. This story actually came to me in a dream and it was the best dream I've ever had! However, I've had to change some of the details and characters, as my dream was slightly on the strange side.**

**Please review! It would be deeply appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! Carlisle and Eleazar belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended. **

On Wednesday the 8th of September, a car appeared outside of my house. I got my bag and nervously walked towards the car. I opened the door and slid in. In the drivers seat was a middle-aged woman with red hair. Her eyes were dark brown and she was dressed smartly, with a white blouse, blue blazer and a tight longish blue skirt. You know the type of clothing you get from next.

"So basically I'm dropping you off at the airport, where you will get on the plane to Alaska and then go to the camp. Someone will stay with you throughout the journey. However, if you try and run off… it will fail completely. There are cctv cameras everywhere, so we will easily locate you. You're not that stupid to run of are you?" she asked me with a smug look on her face.

I shook my head slightly.

"Well you stole a car and then left it in a ditch with your finger prints on, so you must be pretty stupid…"

I turned around and slapped her. Ha, that sure wiped that smug grin of her face. She stared at me in shock. I resort to violence when I'm annoyed. My teachers told me repeatedly that violence is not the answer, but I disagree. The rest of the journey was silent. The woman didn't say anything else to me. We soon arrived at the airport. I got out of the car as quick as I could and slammed the door so hard that the windows shook. When I turned around another woman was stood waiting for me. Well that was quite organized.

"Hello, you must be Eliza. I will be helping you through the airport and on your journey to Alaska. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nicola" she introduced, as she shook my hand. She seems friendly enough.

The journey was very boring and as the plane got closer to Alaska the more scared I become. On the plane I was introduced to three other people around my age who were also heading to the juvenile correction facility. There was twin brothers called Max and Jack who were being sent there due to all of the fights they've been in as well as taking drugs and getting drunk all the time, so I guess I have a couple of things in common with them. They had also been expelled from 4 secondary schools. Surprisingly, I haven't been expelled from school. I misbehave in school quite a lot. I shout out and talk too much. Sometimes I have arguments, but most of my arguments are with people from out of school, the teens that live in my neighborhood are chavs. The area I lived in before the 'camp' was quite scruffy, but my family wasn't actually scruffy. We were just poor, because my lazy mum couldn't be arsed to work and my stepdad's job as an engineer in a local garage didn't include having a high or even decent salary.

"Are you nervous?" Milly asked, as we sat on the airplane.

Milly was being sent to the camp, as she shoplifted and stole a lot. Usually, she never caught, but occasionally she did. Also, she dealt drugs. Milly was quite innocent looking, but she definitely has a very sneaky and mischievous side to her. I can't help, but feel sorry for Milly though. She grew up in foster homes, so her life hasn't been that great.

"Yeah a lot. The vampires frighten me. Are you nervous?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

"A tiny bit, but it's better than being in a foster home and I've never been abroad before, so I'm quite excited" she replied.

We talked for the rest of the journey. The twins occasionally joined in with the conversation, but they were too busy messing around. The airhostess' kept shouting at them, which Milly and I found amusing. Jack and Max weren't bothered at being shouted at they just carried on mucking about. Eventually, the plane started to descend. Milly's excitement at finally being in another country died down and she became curious. The twins were excited. They kept pointing excitedly at the landscape outside of the plane window and fidgeting with excitement in their seats.

"Okay, I'll admit. I'm slightly nervous now, How about you?" Milly said.

"Honestly, I'm absolutely shitting my pants"

Milly started laughing hysterically, eventually her giggles died down to just small chuckles.

"You'll be fine Eliza. Think of it as an adventure. I know that vampire's are creepy, but if we're going to be around them then we'll just have to get used to them"

About twenty minutes later the plane landed. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my heart was pounding vigorously against my chest. We stepped off the airplane along with Nicola, the other woman who was looking after the twins and of course Jack and Max. We followed Nicola and the other woman through the large airport. We didn't need to wait for our luggage, as our small bags were classed as hand luggage. Another rule was that no electronic devices are allowed, so tragically my beloved iPhone had to stay at home. My auntie Martha had bought me that phone. My mum would never buy me something like that.

"Can't wait to see what the camp is like" exclaimed Max.

"It's not a camp," I explained.

"Well what is it then?" he asked.

"A juvenile correction facility. They're calling it a camp to make it sound more attractive"

"Come on Eliza. It's a camp, I think that your nerves are getting to you, so you're becoming a bit paranoid," Jack said.

"Yeah" Max said, agreeing with his twin Jack.

"Eliza, I agree with the twins. I think it's a camp. A strict camp, but still a camp" Milly explained to me.

"I don't know, I just have a gut instinct that something bad is going to happen"

"Is the glass half full or half empty?" Milly asked.

"Ermm… half empty," I replied, utterly confused.

"Eliza, sorry to inform you, but you're a pessimist,"

"I'm a what?" I asked bewildered.

"A pessimist is someone who's negative. You need to be more of an optimist. Think positive and more positive things will happen. The glass isn't half empty, it's actually half full," she explained.

"I certainly have to agree with you on that one, I am a negative person. There's definitely no denying that."

Milly smiled and squeezed my hand reassuringly, as we walked through the airport's doors. It was cold outside and there was snow on the ground. It was freezing!

"Okay kiddos. The man from the camp is here to take you, so behave yourselves and listen to what he says," Nicola said.

Two men got out of the black range rover. I knew one of them instantly…it's…it's…Carlisle Cullen. Oh shit. He was with another man, who was tall, had dark hair and olive skin. He was also a vampire. I don't know what it is, but I hate vampires. They terrify me and now I'm going to be in a car with two of them.

"Hello. You'll probably know me. I'm Carlisle Cullen. You can just call me Carlisle. I'm just going to be at the camp temporary, just to observe and see how things work," he said smiling.

"And I'm Eleazar," Oh so that's Eleazar Denali. That's the guy who sent me the letter and leaflet, which said that going to the 'camp', is compulsory. What a bastard!

"You must be the twins, Jack and Max,'' Eleazar said, as he smiled at Jack and Max,

"Yep, that's us," Max replied

"Well which one of you is Milly and which one is Eliza?" Eleazar asked as he turned around and faced Milly and I.

"I'm Milly and this is Eliza," Milly introduced. I'm thankful that she introduced me; I'm glad that I didn't have to speak to the vampire. I'm too nervous and scared.

"Well it's nice to finally get to meet you all," he said, as he clapped his hangs together. "How about we get in the car now and go to the camp. You must be exhausted after your long day of travelling,"

The range rover was large, so Eleazar got into the drivers seat and Carlisle sat in the passengers. The twins sat in the very back row of the car, which was pretty much out of sight of Carlisle and Eleazar. I wanted to sit right at the back, as far from Eleazar and Carlisle as physically possible, but instead Milly and I sat in the middle row. I am dreading this car ride.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would be deeply appreciated. Someone asked if Bella will be in the story and yes she will probably be in the story, but not just yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Eliza, Milly, Max and Jack. No copyright intended. **

"Hello. You'll probably know me. I'm Carlisle Cullen. You can just call me Carlisle. I'm just going to be at the camp temporary, just to observe and see how things work," he said smiling.

"And I'm Eleazar," Oh so that's Eleazar Denali. That's the guy who sent me the letter and leaflet, which said that going to the 'camp', is compulsory. What a bastard.

"You must be the twins, Jack and Max,'' Eleazar said, as he smiled at Jack and Max,

"Yep, that's us," Max replied.

"Well which one of you is Milly and which one is Eliza?" Eleazar asked as he turned around and faced Milly and I.

"I'm Milly and this is Eliza," Milly introduced. I'm thankful that she introduced me; I'm glad that I didn't have to speak to the vampire. I'm too nervous and scared. Eleazar stared at me for a moment and his eyebrows creased, he looked like he was focusing on something. After an awkward silence he finally began to speak again.

"Well it's nice to finally get to meet you all," he said, as he clapped his hangs together. "How about we get in the car now and go to the camp? You must be exhausted after your long day of travelling," as he walked towards the car, he turned around and glanced at me.

The range rover was large, so Eleazar got into the drivers seat and Carlisle sat in the passengers. The twins sat in the very back row of the car, which was pretty much out of sight of Carlisle and Eleazer. I wanted to sit right at the back, as far from Eleazar and Carlisle as physically possible, but instead Milly and I sat in the middle row, because the twins stole our seat. It was nighttime, so it was pitch black. The car exited the airport carpark, went to the highway and then turned into a country road. The road was thin and surrounded by vast forests. The road was extremely icy and everywhere was covered in snow. It was like a setting to a creepy horror movie. Jack and Max fell asleep; well I presume that they're asleep, as they're not making any noise. Milly had also dosed off on the journey. However, I was wide-awake. I've never been able to sleep in a moving vehicle; I find it uncomfortable. Also, I was scared of sleeping, because the vampires were there. Eleazar and Carlisle didn't talk throughout the journey; they didn't even turn around to face us, which I was thankful for.

After a while we arrived at the 'camp'. It was a tallish building and quite wide. It looked like it had previously been a small hotel. It was a grey colour with large windows. There was a tall fence going around the grounds of the building, which was too stop people from escaping. Gently, I nudged Milly to wake her up.

"Milly, we're here," I said.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the building. The boys stood up and jumped out of the car onto the snowy ground. Milly and I also grabbed our bags and exited the car.

"Okay, so just follow us," Eleazar instructed.

We followed them into the building. Inside it was grand, not like how I expected. It appeared to be a reception, two vampires girl were stood behind the desk, smiling at us. There were also some a lounge area, which had lots of colouful, small sofas.

"These are my daughters Alice and Rosalie. They're helping out here for a while," Carlisle introduced.

"Hi guys. I'm Rosalie. Eliza and Milly I'll be taking you to your rooms, so just follow me,"

Milly and I glanced nervously at each other and then followed Rosalie. We followed Rosalie up a few flight of stairs. It turned out our room was on the top floor. The corridor resembled a hotel corridor, so I'm certain that this building used to be a hotel. Rosalie put a card on this scanner thing near the door and the door opened. It was a fairly large room, with a bathroom, which had a bath and a shower in. Then another room, which included four single beds. There were also a couple of desks, a very large built-in wardrobe and some draws.

Sat on two of the beds were two girls.

"Well this is Annabel and this is Chloe. They're also fourteen,"

They both smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Well I'm sure that Annabel and Chloe will fill you in on everything, so I'll go now and cya in the morning. Bye girls," Rosalie said, as she walked out of the room.

"Bye," Milly replied, where as I just remained silent. I don't mean to be rude, but I just hate vampires. Have I told you already that they terrify me?

Just as Rosalie closed the door, I collapsed onto the bed and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Annabel asked. She has an English accent like me, I'm happy that she's English. There's nothing wrong with other nationalities, but I think I'd have more in common with an English girl like me than an Australian or something.

"Not really," I replied.

"She's scared of vampires," Milly stated.

"I was at first, but I'm used to it now. It'll get easier, don't fret about it," Annabel comforted.

"I don't know, it's just… I don't understand vampires would work in a kids juvenile detention place…it's just strange. The Cullens drink animal blood, which is creepy enough, but the other vampires here drink normal, human blood. It's dangerous! If I ever get a small cut and bleed then I'm a dead man. No way will they be capable of resisting blood, they're vampires for goodness sake!" Finally, I've got something off my chest. However, I had to whisper my rant very quietly. I didn't want a vampire to overhear.

"I proper agree with ya. Our lives are at risk. I'm not scared of them, I just hate them," whispered Chloe. I'm glad that Chloe and I share similar view, I'll be able to talk to her about my hatred and fear of vampires.

"They drink blood all the time, so they're never tempted by us, as they're not thirsty. The Cullen family wouldn't allow other vampires to work here if they think that we're at risk," Annabel said.

"Anyway, let's change this creepy subject. How do things work around here?" Milly questioned.

"Well the latest we're allowed to go to bed is at 10 and we wake up at 8. Lessons start at 9:30 and then it's lunch at half 12. Lunch lasts an hour, so at half 1 we go back to classes. The lessons finish at 4. Then there are a couple of hours of activities, so you can play sports in the hall or you can play some games. If you want you can also just relax and chat with friends. Then they start serving dinner at 6. The food is really nice. If the think you need it then after dinner is therapy. If you're depressed or anxious, then they'll help you out or if you have some sort of addiction or eating disorder they'll help you organize a plan to help you recover. Sometimes they make you go if they think that you're in need of a friend or a nice chat about something on your mind. There are also meetings to see if we're behaving ourselves and what we can do to improve our behaviour.

"How will we know when our meetings are?" Milly asked,

You'll just get a letter posted under the door with the times of the meeting. If you're really bad you'll have to go to a few times a week, but if you're not that bad you only have to go once. The better you behave yourself, the fewer meetings you'll have. The people you have your meetings with differ. There are strict rules here; rules, which you will have to abide. Okay? The more well behaved you are, the quicker you'll get out of here," Annabel explained.

"What are the rules?"

"No swearing, no back talking, to arguments, no physical violence, etc,. You know things like that. By the way you're allowed to wear make up, but not too much. The punishments are usually detention, but if you do something bad then you're in big trouble," Annabel explained.

I just nodded. I didn't want to know what the severe punishments are, so I didn't ask.

"You're clothes and things are in the wardrobe. When our clothes are dirty then there's a washroom were we wash our clothes. I'll show you in tomorrow." Chloe also pointed out.

"Thanks," I replied.

The clothes were basically white trousers and a white top. It was like some sort of mental asylum outfit. I groaned. I've always been a big lover of fashion and the latest trends; so having to wear this shit is like a nightmare for me.

"Guys, we should go to bed now. It's past 10 and I'm really tired," said Milly.

I pulled the cover off my new bed and climbed in. My bed had white covers. The room was very basic. The wardrobe and desks were wooden and there was some photographs of the alaskan countryside on the walls. I decided not to put my pyjamas on, as I was too tired, so I just went to sleep in my clothes.

**Thanks for reading, please review! The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing! All characters except my own belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended. Oh and yes, the Cullen family have overtaken the Volturi. **

Despite being exhausted, I barely slept. I only got a couple of hours of sleep, because I was tossing and turning all night. To make my matters worse, I could hear wolves howling in the very early hours of the morning, which creeped me out. I've only been in this place for a few hours, but I already want to leave. I'll see how the next couple of days go and if things don't turn out then I'll just leave. Well, I won't 'just leave'. I'll have to escape. It will be hard, but I think I'll be able to do it.

Just at that thought the morning alarm started ringing. Everyone groaned.

"Morning guys," Milly said, as she hopped out of bed.

"Well your certainly perky for this time of the morning," Chloe replied, half asleep.

"I've always been a morning person,"

"I'm not. Usually, in the holidays I sleep in till at least 11," Chloe said, as she sat up.

"What time is breakfast served?" I asked. I'm starving.

"Well, they start serving it at 8:30. However, Chloe and I usually go down later, because we like to get a shower and wash our hair first," Annabel explained.

At 9'o clock we all went downstairs to get breakfast. We looked like we were either in a nuthouse or a concentration camp, due to the way we were dressed. Annabel said that we have to dress like this, so that no one gets bullied due to the clothes they wear. I suppose that the dress code is sort of a good thing, but they could have at least given us a nicer uniform. I still wish we didn't have to wear this though. I picked up a trey and walked over towards the food. I got a bacon sandwich and a glass of fresh orange. I sat on a table with Annabel, Milly and Chloe.

"So what lessons do we have first?" Milly questioned.

"I think its math. You'll get given your timetable of the teacher in the first lesson,"

"I hate math, I'm rubbish at it," I groaned. Math is one of my worst subjects, along with physics.

"I'm rubbish at every subject," Chloe stated, laughing.

"No your not Chloe and don't worry, Eliza. The teacher is really good. You'll pick it up soon enough," Annabel said.

"I doubt I will," I said, as I took a bite

Suddenly, I got the awful feeling that I was being watched. Slowly, I turned around to look what round the room. There weren't that many people in the room. I'd estimate that there were about 80…if that. The people in this 'camp' weren't very old either. I'd say that the 'campmates' here are aged between 12 and 16. I turned my head to face my friends again. That's when I noticed Eleazar stood in the corner looking at me; he then faced Carlisle and whispered something to him. Quickly, I faced away. Something strange is happening and it's something to do with me. It's like yesterday when Eleazar stared at me and gave me that weird look.

"Are you okay, Eliza?" Milly asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking,"

"Come on guys, we need to get to class," Annabel said.

Quickly, we put our treys away and left the dining room. I still had the feeling that I was being watched. I noticed out the corner of my eye and that Carlisle and Eleazar were still whispering to each other and that their eyes were on me. Have I done something wrong?

The math classroom was down a long corridor. When we arrived at the classroom, we just walked straight in. Everyone was in the room already, so we must have been a bit late. However, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Milly, Chloe, Annabel and I sat on the same table at the back of the classroom. The other three tables were right at the front. There wasn't many other people in the room, only about another 16, so a class of 20 overall. In my school in England, there were at least 30 people in a class. Sometimes there were even about 40 people! Everyone in the room looked the same age, so we all must be in the same year group. Another thing was that everyone in the room was a girl. There were no boys in our class.

"Where are the boys?" I asked Annabel.

"We're not in lessons with them. Apparently, girls and boy learn differently, so we're put in different lessons," she explained.

"Okay, I was just wondering. Is this all the people in our class?"

"Yeah. There's only 20 girls in our year and 20 boys"

"Is that it?!"

"Yep, but there are loads of places like this all over now. They're just not really heard off. The vampires don't want the press to find out, because the press twist things around and will make the camps sound awful, when actually they're really good things" Annabel said.

"Really good things?" I exclaimed. "Annabel, we're trapped here! The camps are awful! God knows how long I'll be in here for!"

"Quite a few people have just left and they were only here for a few months. Just behave yourself and then you'll be able to leave,"

"But I find it hard to behave myself," I complained.

Just at that moment the person, the teacher walked in. It was a man in suit trousers and a white shirt, typical teacher attire. I sighed in relief. He's human.

"Hello class. I'm Mr Grey and I will be your math teacher. I understand that there's a few new additions to the class, so if you wouldn't mind walking to the front and introducing yourselves,"

Me, Milly and a few other girls stood up and walked to the front.

"You, skinny girl, start talking," Mr Grey instructed, pointing to me.

"Hi, my name is Eliza, I'm fourteen and I'm from England,"

Yes, carry on…" Mr Grey said, in a very patronizing voice.

I hesitated; I've already introduced myself. What else can I say?

"Erm… what else should I say?" I asked.

"Come on Eliza. You're a big girl, just speak,"

"But I don't know what to say," I retaliated.

"Are you stupid? Just speak,"

I was about to say something to him, but bit my tongue, when I remembered what Annabel had said, 'Behave yourself and you'll get out of here quicker'

"Well, I quite like athletics and I think that the Kardashians are overrated. I prefer alternative music to pop music, but there are some pop songs, which I like. I hate fruit and vegetables, especially broccoli and sprouts. In my free time I like to get drunk and party non-stop. Oh and I also have a math teacher called Mr Grey who I already hate, because he's a patronizing dick head…"

Oooops. It came out of my mouth before I could stop it…never mind. He deserved it.

"ELIZA! OUTSIDE IN THE CORRIDOR NOW!" he demanded, pointing to the door.

"There's no need to point to the door, I know where it is,"

The whole class tried to stop themselves from laughing and so did I. I was pissed off, but I find this funny. It's my first lesson and I'm already in trouble. Anyway, I don't care that I've annoyed him. What's he going to do? Hit me? He'll just give me a warning and that'll be it. Nothing will come of this. I opened the door and walked into the corridor. I had to wait for a while, but he finally came out.

He stood about half a meter away from me and he looked furious. He was bright red and he was about 6 foot 2, so he was glaring down at me. Slowly, he leaned down to my level so that we were face to face and he moved closer to me, so our faces were only a few inches apart. He pointed at me.

"You," he snarled and I was suddenly starting to feel a bit intimidated, but I need to hold my ground.

"You again," I snarled back.

"We don't allow behavior like that to occur here,"

"It's your fault, you were being patronizing,"

"Well you swore at me, so now you will be punished. You need to learn how to control your temper,"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked cockily, as I crossed my arms across my chest.

He grinned.

"Emmett" Mr Grey shouted and my heart dropped. Emmett is a member of the Cullen family. Oh shit…

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters, except my own (like Eliza, Mr Grey, Milly, etc) belong to Stephanie. No copyright intended. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

"Emmett," Mr Grey shouted and my heart dropped. Emmett is a member of the Cullen family. Oh shit…

Not long after Mr Grey shouted, Emmett came walking down the long corridor. The first thing that struck me was his height and of course his bulging muscles.

"What's wrong Terrence? A 12 year old girl got you down?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"She has swore at me and it's her first day here. She's gonna be a trouble maker, I can tell. I thought that one of you lot should have a harsh word with her, put her back in her place. She can't get away with behavior like that,"

"Come with me then, trouble maker," Emmett said, grinning.

There were butterflies in my stomach. Emmett appears to be a bit of a joker, but maybe that's just for show? I know all vampires are dangerous, but Emmett's muscles are massive. He could kill me in an instant. We walked down the corridor in silence; we then went through the dining, through the lounge area and then down another corridor. Eventually, he stopped and opened a door and gestured for me to follow him into the room. Emmett then proceeded to close the door behind him. The room looked like an office with a large, wooden desk towards the back of the room. There were also two giant bookcases on either side of the room, along with a sofa and a couple of chairs in the corner.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair next to the desk.

"So, you've pissed of Terrence, hm?" he asked, laughing, as he sat down on the swingy chair opposite me, which was on the other side of the desk.

"Yeah, I suppose," I asked a bit bewildered. Isn't he going to yell at me or punish me or something?

"Don't know why Eleazar hired him, he's a dick. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here…I called him a patronizing dick head," I replied.

I don't know if I should have said that. Maybe Emmett is trying to trick me into admitting that I swore at him? Anyway, I wouldn't have lied. I would have told him the truth anyway.

"Well, I certainly don't blame you," Emmett said laughing.

"So…is this your office?" I queried.

"Ha, no. This is Eleazar's office…I just decided to randomly come in here. He'd be pissed if he found out that I'd been in here," Emmett said, as he put his feet on the wooden desk.

"But what about our scents?"

"Oh shit…well I'll just say we popped in here for a book…" Emmett said.

I laughed. Usually, I'm terrified of vampires, but Emmett seems okay...for now anyway. He still frightens me a bit though.

"Will I have to go back to class or can I just miss that lesson?"

"I'll just take you back in about 10 minutes. Pretend that I told you off and gave you a warning; I'm not into yelling at people. I'm more of a laidback person,"

Emmett looked towards the door, like he heard something.

"It's Eleazar, he's coming," he whispered quickly, but he had a grin on his face.

At vampire speed he grabbed a book and we started walking towards the door. I started silently praying in my mind that Eleazar wouldn't come in. I was hoping that we'd leave the room in time.

Suddenly, the wooden door opened and Eleazar strolled in.

"Emmett, are you using my office again?" he asked smiling with his eyebrows raised suspiciously. He looked as if he was trying to appear less threatening and friendlier.

Emmett showed Eleazar the large book in his hand.

"We were just popping in for a book. Eliza needs it for English,"

"Ah Eliza, Emmett's just reminded me. I need a word with you. Don't worry, it's nothing serious,"

My heart dropped.

"I'll just leave now. Cya Eliza," Emmett said.

"Bye Emmett," I replied, quietly.

We walked over to the desk and sat down.

"How are you?" Eleazar asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied nervously. Obviously, I'm not here just to have a chat, so Eleazar needs to cut to the chase.

Suddenly, the door opened yet again. I turned around. Oh my god, it's Carlisle Cullen. Can things seriously get any worse?

"Ah, Carlisle! Come have a seat," Eleazar said.

Carlisle sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the desk, so he was sat next to Eleazar.

"Hello, Eliza," Carlisle said, as he smiled at me.

"Hello," I replied, quietly.

"So shall we just get straight to the point?" Eleazar asked,

I nodded.

"Eliza, I've noticed something different about you,"

"What's different about me?"

They both hesitated to reply to my question. My nerves are going through the roof right now.

"Have you ever noticed that you can do things, which no one else can?" Carlisle enquired.

I took a deep breath.

"No," I replied, utterly confused.

"Carlisle, do you think this is a good idea? Perhaps, we should wait? What if she uses it to…"

They started speaking in very hushed voices, so that I couldn't hear what they were saying. Occasionally, they would glance at me. It appeared as though they were having a debate about something. Eventually, they stopped talking.

"Eliza, I'll escort you back to class. Which lesson were you in?" Carlisle asked.

"Math," I replied, as I stood up, totally bewildered by what had just happened.

Carlisle and I stood up and left the room. We walked back towards my math classroom. There was an awkward silence between us. The curiosity is killing me, but it's curiosity, which killed the cat. What is different about me? What do they mean?

"Goodbye, Eliza," Carlisle said, as we arrived at my classroom.

"Bye," I replied quietly. I'm still terrified of vampires, Carlisle creeps me out.

I knocked on the door and walked back into the classroom. Mr Grey smirked at me.

"Take a seat," he said.

I went to the back of the classroom and sat next to my friends.

"Are you okay?" Milly asked.

"What happened? What was the punishment?" Annabel questioned.

"Was it the vampires that punished you or what?" Chloe said.

"Shh!" My Grey, instructed.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to my friends and I gave them a small smile just to let them know that I'm okay.

My friends nodded in understanding. Surprisingly, the class flew by and the work wasn't very hard. Suddenly, the bell rang and Mr Grey dismissed us. Quickly, we rushed out of the room.

"Come on! Give us the gossip already!" Chloe grinned.

"To be honest, I don't have a bloody clue what just happened," I explained.

"Just try and explain the best you can," Annabel said.

I explained everything to them and they were just as confused as I was.

"So did Emmett frighten you, because ya know…he's just so humongous," said Milly.

"Oh my god yes, I seriously almost had a heart attack! I thought someone was going to have to put me into the recovery position!"

"Was he nasty though?" Chloe queried.

"I don't know…he didn't seem nasty, but he might have only been pretending to be kind. I just don't believe that vampires are nice, I think they're up to something," I admitted.

"But what can we do about it? Were stuck here and now the vampires are treating Eliza weirdly!" Milly said.

"I think I have a plan," I said, smirking.

**Please review! The next chapter won't be up for a few days/ a week., I'll try my hardest to get it posted quickly! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended. **

**Thanks for reviewing, I deeply appreciate it. **

"I think I have a plan," I said, smirking.

"Really? What is it?" Chloe asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, quickly diverting my eyes to a vampire, who was stood in the corridor.

My friends nodded in understanding.

I've noticed that that there are a few vampires who just randomly roaming the corridors. Are they teachers? Perhaps, they're guards. I shuddered at the thought.

We then walked into a different classroom. However, there weren't any tables in the classroom. There were only desks, so we had to sit separately, which disappointed me. I liked being with my friends. I don't want to be sat by myself incase the teacher is a vampire. I feel safer being with my friends. Thankfully, the teacher was human and the English lesson wasn't too boring. Break time passed without a glitch. We just sat and talked, but I could feel the vampires watching me, which made me feel uncomfortable. The lesson after break time was another English lesson, so two entire English lessons in a row! I was relieved to be honest, as English is my strong point. It's pretty much one of the only subjects I'm decent at. Lunchtime also went by without a glitch. I talked to some of the other kids here. Some were friendly; others were awful. I made a mental note to stay away from some of the kids, as they just seemed to be bullies. I'm not afraid of them. I just don't want to get into a fight, because then I'd get in trouble with the vampires.

After lunch we headed to biology class. I went in and sat down on the desk at the back.

"Annabel," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Who's our biology teacher?"

"Carlisle Cullen, but he's only here temporary. Our normal biology teacher is on maternity leave and Carlisle used to be a doctor…well I think he still might be. Anyway, he's amazing at biology, so strangely enough he'll be our supply teacher for a while," she replied.

My heart dropped. Oh shit. Not him! Please why can't I just have nice, normal, human teachers?

A couple of minutes later, **he **walked in.

"Hello class. I'm Doctor Cullen, but I'm sure you've all heard of me anyway,"

"Hello Doctor Cullen," the class said, but I remained silent.

He then went on to explain how the human heart worked and he handed us a worksheet. Surprisingly, the sheet was really easy and I finished it within a couple of minutes.

"Eliza, are you finished already?" An American girl called Ava asked in disbelief.

"Yep," I replied.

Suddenly, Carlisle Cullen stood up and walked up to my desk. He picked up my work sheet and I read it through. I didn't dare to look at him. I just kept my eyes firmly looking at my desk.

"Well done Eliza. All correct,"

I didn't say anything in reply. Instead I just nodded.

Considering I'd finished the worksheet, Carlisle gave me another worksheet to complete. This one was harder, but I managed to finish it in about 20 minutes. After that I just doodled on the back of the sheet. The lesson really dragged. Every minute felt like an hour. Eventually, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. I sighed in relief. As quick as I could, I stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Guys, do you have a spare pen I could be borrow? Mine's ran out," I asked.

"Nope, sorry,"

"Will you tell our next teacher that I'll be a bit later, because I'm going to get a pen from our room,"

"Yeah sure, but do you know where our next class is? What if you get lost?" Milly asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find it,"

Quickly, I rushed up the stairs and into my room. I rushed over to my bag and pulled out my pen. I wandered out of the room when another flight of stairs caught my eye. I decided to go down that way. I thought maybe that it might be a shortcut. I was walking down an unfamiliar corridor when I heard a short, quiet, whimper coming from behind a door.

"Shut up," I heard a harsh, yet smooth voice whispered.

Foolishly, I opened the door slightly and peered through.

A girl approximately my age was in the arms of a vampire. The vampire had its teeth in her neck and she was very obviously dead. The thing was to distracted by its meal, so it didn't notice me. I sprinted away from the room and down the corridor. Tears poured down my cheeks, as I ran as fast as I could. Suddenly, I crashed into something rock-hard. I fell back and landed on the floor.

"Eliza, are you okay?" asked Carlisle Cullen.

It dawned on me that it was him that I crashed into. I'm sure that he's in on it…he must be. I was right all along. His intentions here wasn't to make the kids better people…the vampires intentions were much more sinister. They must be feeding and killing some of the kids. I'd heard some people earlier whispering about a boy called Lewis and a girl called Monique that had disappeared. Apparently, they'd run away and they hadn't been found. I know the truth now. The bloodsucking leeches have murdered Lewis and Monique.

I stood up and slowly started backing away from him.

"Eliza, what's wrong?" he asked again. He appeared to be concerned. He stepped towards me and lowered himself to my level.

I can't let him know that I know their secret…not yet anyway.

"I…I'm fine,"|

"You don't seem fine. Why don't you come to my office and we'll talk about it? Eliza, I'm here for the children's wellbeing. You can tell me anything,"

"Honestly, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep,"

He sighed.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to come talk tome. My door is always open,"

I nodded and hurried away. I need to find my friends and I need to tell them what I've discovered. Oh and tonight, we're going to escape from this twisted place.

**Authors note: I'm going on holiday to Croatia soon, so there won't be another chapter for a couple of weeks. However, I will post another chapter as soon as I get back from Croatia!**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Like I've stated in previous chapters, the Cullen and Denali family belong to they amazing Stephanie Myer. No copyright intended. **

_"Eliza, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked again. He appeared to be concerned. He stepped towards me and lowered himself to my level._

_I can't let him know that I know their secret…not yet anyway._

_"I…I'm fine,"|_

_"You don't seem fine. Why don't you come to my office and we'll talk about it? Eliza, I'm here for the children's wellbeing. You can tell me anything,"_

_"Honestly, I'm fine,"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yep,"_

_He sighed._

_"Okay, but don't hesitate to come talk tome. My door is always open,"_

_I nodded and hurried away. I need to find my friends and I need to tell them what I've discovered. Oh and tonight, we're going to escape from this twisted place._

Oh my god! I cannot believe what I've just witnessed. I need to get out of this place. They're probably all in it. They only want us troubled kids here, so that they can eat us. I've heard a couple of rumours about people going missing after running away or mysteriously disappearing. Those kids will be dead. Those blood-sucking leeches will have sucked every drop of blood out of them. I'm not going to let that happen to any of my friends. We will escape from here tonight. I ran to class and walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I…"

"Don't worry about it, take a seat," said the teacher.

Oh shit. The teacher is a vampire and not any ordinary vampire… it's Jasper Cullen! My breathing hitched and I took a cautious step back. Compose yourself Eliza; don't let them know that you know their secret! I rushed over to the table, which my friends were sitting at and quickly sat down next to them.

"Are you okay?" Milly asked. My friends all looked at me, worry was obvious in their features.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered hastily, hoping that they would get the point that I'm not fine.

"Ok class. Today we will be learning about they American civil war," Jasper said.

I quickly scribbled down a note to my friends on a sheet of paper.

'_I'll tell you later after class when there aren't any vampires around," _

As inconspicuous as I could, I passed my friends the note.

"So do any of you know what a civil war is?"

The class remained silent.

"Come on, one of you **must **know what it is,"

I know what it is, but I'm not putting my hand up to answer a leech. My mind was replaying the horrifying thing, which I had just witnessed over and over again.

"Okay well, on your tables have a group discussion and write down on a piece of paper what you **think **it might mean,"

"Do we get a prize if we get the answer correct?" Asked a girl called Brittney.

"No, but you do get the glory of winning,"

"Aww, but that's boringgg," she wined like an annoying two year old child.

"You are acting like a child," he said to her. She looked him in the eyes and immediately shut up. Vampires can be intimidating when they want to be.

"So, do you any of you know what a civil war is?" Asked Annabel.

"Erm…a war?" Chloe replied, confused. Annabel and Milly started laughing. I remained silent. The blood, the neck, the red eyes…that moment will haunt me for the rest of life. My eyes brimmed with tears yet again.

'_Come on Eliza. You can do this. Get through the lesson. Stop thinking about it," _I thought to myself. I **need **to act normal. Yes, that's what I need to do. Just act like a normal, teenage girl.

"Well I don't have a clue," Milly said.

"Neither do I, how about you, Eliza?" queried Annabel.

"A civil war is a war between citizens in the same country," I stated. I remember learning a little bit about civil war a few months ago in history class.

"Correct!" Jasper said grinning, as he pointed at me. "Why didn't you say that when I asked five minutes ago?" he questioned, though he didn't mean it in an accusing manner. He was just curious…I think. I simply shrugged my shoulders and stared down at the desk. I can't make eye contact. If I make eye contact with him then it will bring the bad memory and I'll break down in tears.

"Okay, so they American civil war started on April the 2nd, 1861. The war was about slavery…" he carried on speaking, but I didn't listen. Instead I carried on staring at the table. That poor girl. She's been killed. What will those leeches tell her parents? Now the question is, how will we escape? I think the best way to do it is either in the middle of the night or maybe when everybody is in class, but then if I didn't show up to class then the vampires would become suspicious. I think that I should just do a runner in the middle of the night. Climb out of the window and down the pipe thing. I don't weigh that much, so I don't think the pipe would break. Then I would run and either climb over or under the fence, but the thing is the fence is high. It would be extremely difficult to climb over it. Maybe me, Annabel, Chloe and Milly could just dig a hole and climb under it? I don't think it would take too long. Vampires are sneaky creatures and there is a high risk that they could catch us, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

"Eliza? Eliza? Please can I have a word?"

I turned to look at the person who was speaking and my heart dropped. Jasper. I diverted my eyes to my lap and nodded. If I refused to go with him, then he would know something isn't right. I stood up and cautiously followed him out off the classroom. He closed the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with a slight southern accent.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied quietly.

"Well by the way you were acting in class, I can tell that you definitely aren't fine,"

"I'm just homesick, I just need to get used to this place," I lied, as I forced myself to make eye contact with him, which only lasted a couple of seconds. I then stared down at my feet again.

"Do you know that I have a power?"

Oh no. Can my day seriously get any worse? Please don't say that his power is detecting lies or something like that.

I shook my head.

"Well, I can feel other peoples emotions and control them. You're feelings are unbearable to me right now and I know that you're lying to me. You have nothing to be afraid about. What's scaring you so much? Are you scared of vampires? No vampires here would **ever **hurt you," he said, as I crouched down slightly to my level.

"I know that. It's just the new environment," I lied.

Jasper did seem genuinely concerned and sincere, but vampires are manipulative. This is probably just an act.

He sighed. He obviously knows that I'm lying to him.

"You can tell me y'know. Just tell me what's frightening you. You wont get into trouble, we're here to help you,"

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine,"

"Don't be worried, just say…"

I interrupted him.

"Please, I'm fine. I'm just really homesick. I'm just worried about my family back in England. I don't want them to be worried about me or anything," I said more confidently, despite it being a lie.

"Well you wont force you to tell me, but you can talk to anyone here. Okay?"

I nodded and we walked back into the classroom. Soon enough the class ended and my friends and I literally sprinted back to our room. I jumped onto the bed and began to cry, as silently as I could. I don't want a vampire to hear me. My friends rubbed my back and tried their best to comfort me, but after witnessing that incident earlier today, I know that I'll never be comforted. This will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"What's wrong?" asked Milly, worriedly.

"Are you okay? Was in something Jasper said? What did he say anyway?" asked Chloe.

"No, she was upset before Jasper took her out of the room," Annabel said.

"Oh…do you want to talk about it?" Milly asked,

"N…n…not…just…yet," I managed to choke out through the sobs.

"Well what did Jasper say? 'Chloe asked.

"He…he just…asked if I…I was o…okay," I said, sobbing.

"What did you say back?"

"I…I said I was f…fine, b...but he didn't b…believe me,"

"We have to go to dinner now. Do you want to come with us?" asked Annabel, despite knowing that the answer would be no.

I shook my head.

"Well do you want us to bring some food back for you?"

"N…no thanks,"

I'm not hungry. Thinking of food makes me feel sick, but at least I eat human food, unlike vampires who actually eat human blood…well 'drink human blood' would be the better terminology. The Cullen family has gold eyes, but they'll probably drink human blood. They'll eat someone then drink the blood of an animal, so that they have golden eyes or maybe they wear contact lenses. I don't know how long I sobbed for, but I know that it was for quite a long time. By the time my friends returned I managed to compose myself and my fear had been replaced with anger. Anger about what the bloodsuckers have done.

"So, what happened?" they asked.

I mouthed '_I'll write it down, so that the vampires don't hear what we're saying," _

I grabbed a sheet and I pen and wrote down every detail. After they had read out they were each on the brink of crying.

'_We need to get out of hear __**tonight,' **_I mouthed again.

"I can't. We have no chance. I am staying," Said Annabel.

"But Annabel…" I tried to reply, but I was interrupted.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind. I am staying. Sorry Eliza,"

"Are you sure?" I queried, as my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. I'm not risking it," she stated, confidently.

I sighed, but I can't force her to come with me. It will be hard leaving her behind…that is of course if we do manage to escape.

"But wouldn't that risk be worth it?" I said.

"_We could escape and be free," _I mouthed, so that the vampires didn't hear.

"Eliza, we are in Alaska," Annabel empathized the word Alaska.

"We would all freeze to death! Have you seen the snow? And besides we are in the middle of no where!"

I didn't know what to say back, she did have a point.

'_They are also vampires, which have amazing tracking skills. They will probably find us. We have no money, no fake id, what could we possibly do?" _Annabel mouthed.

'_But they might not hear or see us escape, we could follow the road and end up in the town. We could borrow someone's phone, then phone our parents! I did bring some money, so we could go to they airport and our parents could book our flights home!" _Chloe mouthed to Annabel, as she agreed with me.

"I don't have any parents…" I said.

"My parents would pay for you. My dad is a drug dealer; he has a lot of dosh. Don't worry about that," Chloe replied.

"I also brought some money, I'd pay for the taxi…so who here is with me and Chloe,"

"Sorry guys, I'm not risking it. I can't. I don't think that you should risk it either, it's not a good idea," said Annabel.

"I don't know what to do. I'm still debating. It's only 7, so can I have a couple of hours to think about it?" questioned Milly.

"Sure," I replied. "Chloe do you still want to do this with me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Eliza," she replied, as she smiled slightly.

"_So what's the plan before we get out of here and follow the road…like it's just that we're on the highest floor and we would need to climb over a giant fence," _Chloe mouthed.

"_Well, my plan is that we climb down the pipe thingy. You're only small Chloe, so you don't weigh much. Therefore, it wouldn't break or anything. We'll leave when it's not snowing, so that it will be easier to dig a hole under the fence," _

"Sorted then," said Chloe, giving me a cheeky smirk, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

**So sorry that I took a while to update, I was in Croatia for a couple of weeks and as soon as I got back from Croatia, I had to catch up on all my school work and for some reason I'm suddenly starting to get loads of homework! Maybe's it because I've just started year 9, so that means I'll be doing my gsces next year! I think that year 9 is eighth grade in America or maybe year 9 is freshman…I'm not sure… **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing! It is deeply appreciated! Like I've stated in previous chapters, Twilight and its characters does not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended. By the way if something is in italics then it's being mouthed. By the way, this chapter contains some swearing. **

"_So what's the plan before we get out of here and follow the road…like it's just that we're on the highest floor and we would need to climb over a giant fence," _Chloe mouthed.

"_Well, my plan is that we climb down the pipe thingy. You're only small Chloe, so you don't weigh much. Therefore, it wouldn't break or anything. We'll leave when it's not snowing, so that it will be easier to dig a hole under the fence," _

"Sorted then," said Chloe, giving me a cheeky smirk, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

The next couple of hours were a frustrating waiting game. Waiting for Milly to come to a decision. She's in two minds. On one hand she'd like to get out of here and have freedom, but on they other hand she's worried about getting caught. There's no way the vampires can predict that we have an escape plan…oh shit! How could I have been so stupid?

"_What about Alice? Won't she see us trying to escape?" _I mouthed, so that the vampires couldn't hear me.

"I was talking to her earlier today in the corridor and she said that she was going shopping. She has a couple of days off, she probably wont be focusing on this place and you keep changing your mind, so she won't exactly know what you're doing," Annabel replied.

"How about Edward?"

"He's spending a couple of days off as well along with Bella," she said, calmly.

I sighed with relief.

"Thank god! Oh my god, how did I forget about them?"

I am seriously pissed off with myself.

"I can't believe you didn't know that!" exclaimed Annabel.

"I know right, do you really think we'd let you say and _plan_ things like that when_ Edward and Alice _are here.

"I'm so dosey, I need to start being more careful. Anyway, Milly have you made up your mind?" I asked.

"Yes…ah…well," she hesistated,

"Come on Milly, please! Take a chance!" Chloe encouraged.

"I think I'll do it, but there is a possibility of me changing my mind again…"

"Okay, your choice," I said, nodding.

Annabel went to bed and Milly, Chloe and I waited patiently for the right time to escape.

"_What time is it?" _Milly asked.

Chloe glanced down at her watch.

"_2 in the morning," _Chloe said.

"_Do you know the time of the flight?" Milly queried. _

"_Well, we aren't allowed to go on the Internet, so of course I don't know," _

"_Why don't we go now? It's not snowing and we don't want to be waiting for ages, because then it might be too late," I said. _

"_Yeah, you're right," _said Chloe, as she quietly got out of her bed.

We were already dressed in our coats, hats, scarves and gloves. We decided to bring a backpack each. We only put essentials in our backpacks, such as money, a change of clothes and some food. We decided trying to get a plane ticket was too risky and so instead we're travelling by car. Once we get to town we'll call our parents and travel by train as far away from here as possible. Well I wont call my mum, but I'll call Martha and my dad. They'll help me…I hope. We tip-toed over to the window and opened it as quietly as we could. Unfortunately, it didn't open very far. Chloe sighed.

"You'll both fit, but I won't! I'm too big!" she whispered.

"You will! Just try!" I replied, as encouragingly as I could.

I decided that I'd go first. I sat on the windowsill, so that my legs dangled out. I peered over the edge and my head began to spin. I let out a deep breath. 'Come on Eliza, you can do this,' I said to myself in my mind. I reached over so that one of my hands was gripping the pipe and my other hand was firmly holding onto the edge. I breathed in, so that my belly could fit through the window. I'm skinny, but the gap was too small. I was now dangling from the window. Slowly, I moved my hand (the hand which was holding the ledge) and moved towards the pipe. The pipe was slippery, due to the ice. I need to move my hand from the ledge and grab on to the pipe, as quick as I can. If I take too long then I will fall. I took yet another deep breathe and pushed myself of the window ledge, towards the pipe. I began to slide down the pipe, but I managed to grab it with my other hand and wrap my legs round it.

I slid down it, just like on a fireman's pole. My feet reached the ground and I couldn't help, but smile. Step 1 is now complete. The next was Chloe. She struggled to fit through the gap, but she made it. Then came Milly. So far, so good. We tiptoed over to the fence. Worrying that if we sprinted then the vampires may hear. The fence was tall, but it wasn't electric. Chloe was the least athletic, so Milly and I had to give her a boost, so that she could climb over. After that, Milly and I jumped over. At that point we just decided to sprint. We needed to get away from this place. We ran right up towards the road, but we remained quite deep in the forest, so that we wouldn't be spotted. After a couple of minutes of running, Chloe stopped to get her breath back.

"Hurry up! We can't take too long!" I said.

"I'm too tired," she replied.

"Please. If we stop now then they'll find us,"

"Fine," Chloe sighed,

We ran together. Not sprinting, but at a quick pace. I could see Chloe and Milly at the corner of my eye. They looked exhausted and eventually slowed down. I decided to carry on running at my pace. Once I get to the road, I'll wait for them. They aren't too far behind me anyway.

"Come on guys, not long now!" I said, just loud enough for them to hear me. I listened carefully, waiting for their reply…but I didn't hear anything. In fact I can't even hear their heavy breathing.

"Chloe? Milly?" I said, panicking. Raising my voice ever so slightly. I turned around, but they weren't there.

"Milly? Chloe?" I asked again, but to no avail.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted a silhouette of a man, emerging slowly from the trees.

I backed away. It can't be…they can't have found us. Not now, especially not when we've come so far. I acted on pure instinct and sprinted away into the trees. I didn't get very far and felt someone grab the top of my arms from in front of me. I kicked them, but it felt like I was kicking a rock. I tried to pull away from them, but their grip was too tight. Tears ran down my face.

"Get off me, bloodsucker!" I screeched. Usually, I'm terrified of vampires, but I no longer fear them. Now, I just hate them. They're awful, evil, slimy monsters, which deserve to rot in hell.

"Calm down, It's okay," the man replied in a soothing tone, but I knew that he wasn't bothered about calming me down. I instantly recognized the voice. Carlisle Cullen. tried again to pull away from him, but he's too strong.

"Fuck off! Go rot in hell!"

"Just take some deep breaths…"

"NO! Get off me!" I said, as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Enough, Eliza," a stronger voice, with a slight southern-American accent commanded.

Carlisle said something to the man, but he said it so quietly that it could only be audible to a vampire. Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me and I drifted peacefully into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for reviewing! It is deeply appreciated! As stated in previous chapter I don't own Twilight, or its characters. No copyright intended. **

"Just take some deep breaths…"

"NO! Get off me!" I said, as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Enough, Eliza," a stronger voice, with a slight southern-American accent commanded.

Carlisle said something to the man, but he said it so quietly that it could only be audible to a vampire. Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me and I drifted peacefully into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but I awoke to something soft underneath me. A thick, warm blanket was resting on me. Quickly, I sat up and examined my surroundings. I recognized the place instantly. I was in Carlisle's office; laid on his brown, leather sofa.

"You're lucky that you didn't catch hypothermia. How are you feeling?" asked none other than Carlisle Cullen. I internally groaned.

"Okay," I said so quietly that it would only be audible for a vampire. I diverted my gaze to the duvet. I can't look him in the eye.

"Can I get you anything? A warm drink? Some food, perhaps?" he questioned.

I shook my head slightly. I can't talk. If I do, then I'll end up crying.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Why, Eliza? Why would you risk your life like that? The Alaskan wilderness is a very dangerous place and so are cities. You're only young, anything could have happened to you or Milly and Chloe,"

Oh shit. Milly and Chloe! I wonder how they are. I hope they haven't told the vampires about what I witnessed. If the vampires know that I know their secret, then they'll kill us. I remained silent. Once he realized that I wasn't going to reply, he carried on speaking.

"Milly and Chloe are perfectly fine…but they aren't talking to us. They refuse to say why they ran away. Why did you run away?"

I didn't reply. I'll give him the silent treatment.

You can tell me anything. We just need to know. Is someone or something upsetting you?"

He sighed, when he comprehended the fact that I wasn't going to speak.

"If you don't tell me, then I will call my son Edward. He's a mind reader. So if you don't tell me, then I'll have to get him to come here," he said, as I pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Cautiously, I looked up and met his gaze. He must have noticed the fear in his eyes and his expression softened even more, but no doubt it's all just an act. He'll appear to be nice, then I'll tell him…and then he will suck my blood. He crouched down to my level.

"I know that you didn't run away, because you had homesickness. Are you being bullied? Threatened?" he queried. Carlisle will know of my home life. He'll know that I don't have anybody to particularly miss. Anyway, how could I possibly be homesick, when I haven't been here for long?

I shook my head.

"Please Eliza, just tell me?"

Carlisle was practically begging at this stage. He seemed very confused, yet at the same time concerned. Maybe he's concerned that I know his secret? I couldn't deny it. Carlisle seemed sincere and genuinely worried, but I know not to trust a vampire. I sighed. Clearly, I have no other options. If I don't tell him now, then Edward will read my mind. However, as soon as I tell him then Milly, chloe and I will be slaughtered. Even Annabel will be, because I told her about what I saw. The guilt was building up inside me. Because of me Annabel, Milly and Chloe are all going to die and it's my fault. Why can I never do anything right? My eyes brimmed with teas, but I took a deep breath to compose myself. I don't want to let Carlisle see me cry. I thought for a moment about what to say. Carlisle waited patiently for my explanation.

"I…know what you do to s…some of the p…people here," I said, quietly. I couldn't help, but stutter. Sometimes, I do when I'm worried or scared.

"What do you mean?" he asked, appearing to be utterly confused.

"I s..saw it," I said, my voice breaking. Tears began to rush down my cheeks and I let out a sob.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked, seeming anxious. Is he anxious because he suspects that I know or maybe is it because he doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about?

"I…I know that you a…all eat the p…people here. I s…saw one of the v…vampires eating a g…girl!" I sobbed.

I chanced a look and averted my gaze to his eyes. He seemed traumatized.

"When did you see this?" he asked, seriously this time, as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away.

"You're in on it. Aren't you? You all are!" My fear had been replaced with anger.

"No, of course not! Some of the people here had disappeared. We followed their scent and found the bodies in the forest or the river. We thought it had been a bear attack. We never once suspected…" he sighed and put his hand to his head. "Not once did we ever suspect and Edward has been away. He doesn't come here, so there was no way of knowing and Alice…well there has been wolves around, so she hasn't had any visions in a while. I can't believe this," he explained, as he paced.

For some reason, I just couldn't help, but believe him. Carlisle seemed distraught at the fact that a vampire (or vampires) at this place have been eating people.

"What did the vampire look like?"

"Ermm, black hair, which went down to his chin. He was quite tall and wearing a grey shirt and jeans,"

"I'll be right back," Carlisle said, seeming agitated, as he hurried to the door and exited the room. I think he was trying to keep his anger down for my sake, but on the inside he was pissed off. I was by myself for quite a while, until the door slowly opened.

"Hello, I'm Jasper," the vampire said, as I walked towards me and sat down on the other side of the sofa. As soon as he entered the room, I felt at complete ease, but I know that he has the power to manipulate emotions.

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"We weren't in on it," he stated. I contemplated for a minute? Did I believe the Cullens? Or did I not? I just shrugged in reply. I haven't made up my mind yet.

"Well we've taken of the vampire, which you saw… nothing like that will happen here again. I promise,"

Ha. Does he think I'm 5? 'I promise', as if I'm going to believe him! I know it seems ignorant, but I didn't reply. It was silent for a few awkward moments.

"I know what you saw has had an effect on you. Would you like to talk about it? Some therapy sessions?"

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist. We're here for your wellbeing. I just want to help you,"

"Well, I don't want help. Can I go to my room now?"

"Not just yet. You've been on the brink of hypothermia. We'd like to keep an eye on you for tonight,"

"But, I feel fine," I replied, as I emphasized the word 'fine'.

"I can feel emotions and I know that you don't feel fine,"

I internally groaned.

"Please, just let me go to my room?" I queried.

"No, sorry, like I said we need to keep an eye…"

Quickly, I stood up.

"I'm sick of this place. I am going to my room," I stormed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Eliza! Wait!" Jasper put his freezing cold hand on my shoulder, but I tried to shrug it off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I demanded, raising my voice. I'm getting really ticked off now.

"Son, just let her go to her room. Are you sure you're feeling well enough, Eliza?" Carlisle said, as he appeared from nowhere.

"I'm **fine"**

Hurriedly, I turned around and quickly walked down the corridor. After dragging my feet up the seemingly never-ending stairs, I eventually arrived at the room. As soon as I opened the door, I was bombared with hugs.

"Oh, Eliza!" Milly said relieved, as she hugged me. "They weren't in on it after all! I'm so glad you're alright,"

"Yeah, me too!" Chloe sighed, as she released me from her grip.

"See, I told you that you would get caught," stated Annabel, smugly.

"Shut up. At least we had the balls to try," I replied. Annabel seriously gets on my nerves sometimes!

**Please review! Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me. No copyright intended. **

**Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! **

Hurriedly, I turned around and quickly walked down the corridor. After dragging my feet up the seemingly never-ending stairs, I eventually arrived at the room. As soon as I opened the door, I was bombarded with hugs.

"Oh, Eliza!" Milly said relieved, as she hugged me. "They weren't in on it after all! I'm so glad you're alright,"

"Yeah, me too!" Chloe sighed, as she released me from her grip.

"See, I told you that you would get caught," stated Annabel, smugly.

"Shut up. At least we had the balls to try," I replied.

Annabel seriously gets on my nerves sometimes! There was an uncomfortable silence in the dorm. We all decided it would be best to get some sleep, especially after the crazy night we just had. However, I struggled to sleep, as my mind tried to process the situation I'm currently in. After a while of tossing and turning, as foolish as it sounds I decided to go for a walk. I only walked around the corridors. If I get caught then I will just make up an excuse like 'I needed to ask Carlisle something.'

"Pssssstt," a voice whispered from the shadows. I looked around to see if I could spot the person who had just whispered, but to no avail.

"Over here, near the stairs," the male voice said again.

I noticed that there was a silhouette of a man in the corner, just under the stairs. Cautiously, I backed away.

"W…what do you want?" I asked, worriedly.

"He exited the shadows and took a couple of steps closer to me. I still struggled to see his features, as it's dark, but I can tell that he's taller than me, but not by much. I presume he's about 5 foot , 5 foot 9. His stature is thin, but I can see the outline of some muscles. In the dark, his golden eyes stand out. He is definitely a vampire.

"Stay away from me," I warn in a silly attempt to sound brave, but I sound more like a kitten trying to be a lion.

"Don't be frightened. I'm just curious to why you're wandering around the corridors in the early hours of the morning," he replied, as he stepped under the light.

His features suddenly become more defined. His hair was bright blonde, his lips were quite full and he had an adorable button nose. He had an innocent look about him and he seemed fairly young for a vampire. Perhaps, 15 or 16 years old, but no doubt in vampire years he was much older. There was no denying that he's beautiful. I even envy his skin, it's so perfect. Not a single pimple and it looks so smooth. I no longer felt scared. He had a relaxing aura to him…well he does now that I've seen him properly.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"It's dangerous to walk around at night. One of the vampires has been…" he cut himself off. However, it was too late. I already know what he's going to say. "It's just that I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, you know?"

"Well, I know that one of the vampires has 'eaten' a couple of the people here. I saw it happen, but Carlisle's found the culprit,"

"Ohhh…so you're the girl?"

"Which girl?" I queried. What does he mean by 'the girl?'

"Are you Eliza? The girl that escaped after witnessing the vampire killing the girl?"

"Yep, that's me unfortunately,"

"Wow, it's amazing that you managed to escape. You got so far as well! No one has ever escaped from here before…no one has ever attempted to,"

"When I first came here someone said that it would be stupid to attempt to escape, so I guess I'm just stupid," I sighed.

"It's still cool that you got so far, but don't try to do it again. It's not bad here,"

"It's not bad for you, because you work here! Try being an inmate! It's torture!"

He grinned.

"You're overreacting. Girls always do," he smirked.

"OI! That's sexist! Anyway…what's your name?"

"Henry. Oh and Eleazar also mentioned that your p…" Suddenly, he stopped.

"Eleazar mentioned what?" I questioned, curiously.

"Nothing… he ermmm… just mentioned that your perseverance to escape was quite something," Henry lied unsuccessfully.

"Just tell me! Please Henry!" I said on the verge of begging. Eleazar has always looked at me funny, but why? There must be some reason behind it! At one point Carlisle and Eleazar were going to tell me, but at the last minute they decided against it and I was sent back to class. Grrrr. That was so annoying!

"Sorry Eliza, there's nothing to tell you. I really need to go now, so you should go back to bed and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," he quickly kissed my cheek and ran at vampire speed down the stairs.

Wow, I'm gob smacked. He kissed me on the cheek! Basically, that was my first kiss! I smiled, as the giddy feeling overtook me. Then I snapped back to reality…HE DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT ELEAZAR SAID TO HIM. Arggggghh. I will find out! I need to.

**Carlisle's point of view: **

Emmett and Jasper had the suspect pinned against the wall, so that he couldn't escape. Usually, I like more civilized conversations, but I doubt Joseph (the suspect) would comply.

"Why Joseph?" I asked sighing.

"I haven't done anything!" he retaliated; as the seconds were going by he was only getting more and more agitated.

"Edward?" I asked, loud enough so he could hear. Within seconds he was in the room.

"He's lying Carlisle. He's trying to hide his thoughts from me but it's not working,"

"Don't interview him Carlisle. Just let us dispose of him. The sentence should be death, he's killed young girls!" Emmett said, angrily.

I hated using capital punishment, but he's left me with no choice.

"Okay. Dispose of him," I turned and exited the room. At least the children here will be safer from now on. I will never let anything like that happen again. I don't know how Joseph managed to get away with something like that. I internally slapped myself. How could I have been so foolish?

"Oh Carlisle," Esme sighed, as she embrace me in a tight hug.

"I feel so guilty,"

"It's not your fault! You can't save everybody," she replied, with her hands rested comfortingly on my shoulders.

"I know, but I wish I could,"

"You know that's impossible. Have you told Eliza about her gift?"

"No. Eleazar and I think I might be too much for her to handle. She obviously doesn't know that she has a power. Eleazar said that her power would only appear properly if she was turned into a vampire, so there isn't any need to tell her,"

"But doesn't she deserve to know? Maybe even as a human, she could use it somehow?"

"Exactly, what if she used the power to her advantage. Eleazar said her power is too strong, she can't control it, as a human,"

"I suppose," she agreed reluctantly. "However, it would still be nice for her to know. It's her power, so she has a right to it after all," Esme added, grinning.

**Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
